


Destined Bonds

by Pikachu24Fan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Another Despair Academy
Genre: F/M, Haruhiko is an idiot, Sad and Happy, Satsuhiko otp, Satsuki is wacky, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu24Fan/pseuds/Pikachu24Fan
Summary: The killing game was meant to bring them apart. It resulted in them becoming even closer.Re-imaging of Danganronpa Another Despair Academy by Linuj. Focusing primarily on Haruhiko and Satsuki interactions.
Relationships: Haruhiko Kobashikawa/Satsuki Iranami
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Unexpected Visitor

Everyone was quiet as the elevator made its way back to the first floor of Hope’s Peak Academy. Going through the first trial was difficult, and seeing Mitch get executed in such a horrifying way put the group in disarray. Tsurugi’s questionable ideals just made the situation worse; all 13 students left were full of despair and confused on their next course of action.

Haruhiko slammed the door to his room shut still seething from anger. “Tsurugi……” No matter how hard he tried the idea of Tsurugi accepting Mitch’s execution in such a way just was not sitting well with him. How did they not know this about him? Felt so out of left field from the trustworthy cop they all depended on the past few days. Haru opted to sit on his bed and do some deep breaths to try and calm down, which was failing horribly. A saving grace appeared in the form of a knock on his door. _Who could be visiting at this hour?_ Haru thought to himself. He hesitated a bit fear welling up, but decided to open it since it could be something important.

Once Haru opened the door he was met face to face with a blowhorn followed by a loud sound that surprised him, and made him fall on his ass. “Owww… today really is just the worst isn’t it?” Laughter started to erupt within his room. “Nice fall there Haru, but not as good as your triple spin from before!” Haru looked up and saw Satsuki Iranami laughing at the scene she caused. Haru got up while donning a confused expression.

“What are you doing here Satsuki?” Satsuki hearing this gave Haru a huge smile. “To get your help of course!” That just raised more questions for the poor pilot. “Help with what exactly?” The smile quickly changed to a frown.

“Silly Haru that would ruin the surpriseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Meet me in my room in 10 minutes k thx byeeeeee.” Satsuki ran off as quickly as she arrived leaving Haru even more confused than he was during the trial. “Why would she need me in her roo-. “ At that moment he realized what he just said and started to turn red in the face. “D-did she s-seriously j-just ask m-me too…” The pilot couldn’t finish that sentence getting redder by the minute. Haru decided to take a seat, and thought about this some more. The few days he knew Satsuki one thing was clear, she was extremely unpredictable….so really she could be planning anything. He was doomed. “Man this is driving me insane!” Haru let out a groan and just decided to leave his room and face the music of whatever Satsuki had planned.  
  


He really should have just stayed in his room….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning hit and the entire group met up as usual for the meeting at the dining hall. The silence was thick and nobody really felt up to saying anything with the events of the day prior still present in their minds. Tsurugi surveyed the room, and noticed two people missing, he sighed. “Would any of you know where Haruhiko and Satsuki are?” The only responses he got were shrugs and silence eliciting a sigh from the police officer.

“I’m going to look for them; we’ll start the meeting when I find them.” The cop went to leave the room, but at the moment one of them entered the dining room. “Hey everybody you all should come to the gym. A super fantastic surprise is waiting there!” Before anyone could say anything the clown left in a rush leaving behind confused individuals once again.

“We really don’t have time to fool around like this….” Tsurugi stated plainly with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Yuki the lucky student took this moment to chime in. “We should still probably go just to make sure their alright.” Most agreed with him with the exception of a few disgruntled at the idea. “Fair point, alright let’s just go and see what this is about.” With that last announcement from Tsurugi everyone started heading to the gym.

As everyone arrived at the gym, the first thing they noticed was the copious amount of decorations and balloons scattered around the entire room. “Uhhhh what’s going on here?” Teruya asked confused.

Nobody said a word until a party popper went off and confetti started raining down from the ceiling. At that time Satsuki appeared on the stage and started speaking. “Welcome to the duo performance of Satsuki and Haruhiko!!!” The crowd did not respond with the same level of excitement, and some even had a confused expression. “So…. Where is Haruhiko?” Akane chirped in asking what many of the students had on their mind. Satsuki looked around the stage and saw no Haruhiko to be spotted. Annoyed at this revelation Satsuki went backstage. “HARU! You messed up everything you idiot!” Satsuki said loud enough for the students in the crowd to overhear. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! B-but do I have to wear this? It’s so embarrassing….” Some of the students got interested in what Haruhiko said, but Satsuki was having none of it. “It’s too late now to back out. So stop being silly and get out there!” The clown proceeded to shove Haruhiko out there who donned a defeated expression, and has accepted his fate. Once both approached on the main stage, all the students were shocked to see Haruhiko was wearing an identical clown outfit that Satsuki always wore. After the few seconds of shock passed over, several students started bawling in laughter.  
  


_This is gonna be a long day…_   
  



	2. Unexpected Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance doesn't go as expected.....

The constant laughter was akin to a slap in the face for Haruhiko. He knew deep down that he would regret going along with Satsuki in this duo clown performance plan, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to say no to the clown. Lacking a backbone really paid the price in the long run, now the poor pilot is subjected to laughter from mostly all his peers. Some took pity on him like Kinji and Tsurugi, but the latter looked too busy being annoyed to actually laugh. 

“Wow Haru! You got everyone to laugh by just showing up, seeeeeee? You are super good at being a clown just like Satsuki said!” Even if the clown was being genuine it just felt like another slap to the face to the pilot. After a couple minutes of grueling torture most of the laughter subsided to the pilot’s relief. 

“OK! Now that making fun of Haru is done.” Haru groaned in defeat. “We can get started with the actual performance, YAY! 

Satsuki opted to get some of the supplies she pre-prepped backstage, but before she got a chance a new voice rang in. 

“What exactly is the point of this?” The question coming from Tsurugi stopped Satsuki in her tracks and she turned around to face the police officer. 

“It’s to make everyone happy, and to stop being so gloomy. Life is too short to be sad all the time!” Satsuki said with the most amount of energy that Haru ever heard from one individual. Hearing her talk even when she was insulting him just had an underlying feeling of happiness which even Haru himself didn’t really understand. 

Tsurugi narrowed his eyes at Satsuki. “You think your performance is just going to fix everything?” The police officer spat out voice growing in intensity towards the clown. 

Satsuki was quiet for a moment unsure of what to actually say to that. “uh probably not, but it could…help?” It was a weak defense that only caused Tsurugi’s next response to grow in intensity. 

“Help? Oh, please like this will change anything. If you want to actually help how about you two stop fooling around and actually look for a way out of this hellhole. As far as I’m concerned you two are just wasting our time!” Satsuki was stunned into silence at this point and Haru instead of being stunned was boiling with fury again just like last night. 

“Tsurugi would you just back off? Satsuki is just worrying about all of you and wanted to make sure you were alright.” Haru gave himself a pat on the back since that didn’t come out nearly as angry as he had expected it too. Though that was short lived as he forgot that the cop was really good at getting under his skin. 

“There’s better ways to help in this situation like I just said…. Besides don’t even get me started on you, I thought you would have learned from last time but it seems I was mistaken!” 

“What are you getting at?” Haru questioned with a hint of dread at what was to come. 

“Last time you fooling around led to the whole name plate swap, your actions endangered another person who would not have been involved otherwise.” Tsurugi cut deep with that one, as the guilt of unintentionally causing Kiyoka’s death had been weighing on Haru ever since it was revealed even if his classmates insist that it wasn’t his fault. Even so he kept preserving against Tsurugi. 

“Y-Y-YOU! IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE I NEVER MEANT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN AND I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW ABOUT WHAT MITCH WAS DOING!” Haru’s anger getting the best of him wasn’t helping his case but he had to try to defend himself. 

“Even so your negligence was an indirect cause, and shouldn’t be ignored. Instead of running away from the truth you should learn from this experience and make sure it doesn’t happen again. Understand?” 

Haru groaned in anger. “Why…are you so- “Before Haru can finish that sentence Satsuki who has been watching the ordeal in silence finally speaks up. 

“BOTH OF YOU STOP!” Her voice reverberated in the room, and all attention was redirected towards the clown. 

“Just please stop fighting…” Her voice faltered to a whisper with her face on the verge of tears. The room went quiet after her proclamation even Haru’s fury simmered down instead leaving a feeling of shame in its wake. 

“Very well this exchange was pointless all things considering. Come on everyone we still have our morning meeting to attend to.” Tsuruigi excused himself out of the gym. 

Haruhiko found himself exhausted both due to the lack of sleep, and having to deal with the police officer. Several of the other classmates voiced their concerns, but he just waved them off with a “I’ll be fine.” Most didn’t look convinced, but nevertheless the gym filtered out only leaving Satsuki and Haruhiko to clean up after themselves. They got to work quickly in silence which was killing Haruhiko on the inside. Previously they made a bunch of jokes, and small talk but the clown was completely silent ever since she stopped the fight which made Haru uncomfortable. Constant ideas formed in his mind about how to handle the situation, but the anxiety of making things worse made him hesitant on actually acting on any of them. The silence stretched for a couple of minutes until he had enough, and just blurted out whatever came to mind. 

“Satsuki are you ok?” After those words escaped Haru’s lips he immediately wanted to slap himself. All those minutes of tension to ask possibly the dumbest question, laughable really. 

“I’m super good, why ya asking?” Satsuki responded in full cheer as if the events transpired never happened. 

“Oh.......really?” Satsuki shook her head with gusto. “You were so quiet though...plus Tsurugi-” 

“Aww you’re worrying about that? I was just thinking about better ways to cheer everyone up! Also, our leader is just a bit grumpy right now he’ll love our performance when we do it next time!” 

Haruhiko’s body tensed up. “N-Next time?” Satsuki picked up on Haruhiko’s fearful response and flashed him a devious smirk. 

“You thought you got off the hook because of this? FAT CHANCE!” Satsuki laughed manically while popping the last balloon with full force, and left the gym. Haruhiko stood there for a moment, but then a smile broke out on his face with a little chuckle. He too made his exit from the gym to stop by his room to change into his regular clothes and then attend the morning meeting, hopefully less fighting with the cop but only time could tell what would happen.


	3. Unexpected Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bathhouse opens up! Will the pilot finally achieve his wildest dreams or suffer the consequences?

Haruhiko sighed as he left the dining room along with the rest of his classmates. The morning meeting did little to ease the tension between everyone, and now their group shrunk in size due to Rei, Kizuna and Kinji all opting to separate from the group due to Tsurugi’s extreme views. Hell, Haruhiko was tempted to also separate himself, but even he knew that doing so would just make the situation worse so he kept the feelings of anger towards the cop in check.... for now, at least. The silver lining to all of this was the demented bear had told them a new floor was open since they all survived the trial to which they all headed towards to investigate......except Haruhiko was much more interested in another location currently. 

Haruhiko entered the bathhouse with a little too much glee, as he entered, he noticed the several benches and lockers in the room and two entrances to the main bathing area. This is going to be perfect!!!!! With a bathhouse like this I’ll finally have a chance at- Before Haruhiko could finish that thought in his head, he heard footsteps behind him and quickly scrambled to the nearby lockers pretending to be searching them for any clues. After a couple of moments, he turned over to the new visitors and saw Akane Taira and Yuki Maeda taking a look around, and idly chatting. Haruhiko continued just rummaging through the lockers which actually held nothing of importance as all of them turned out to be empty. At that moment Akane chirped up in a chipper voice. “OH, I have a wonderful idea!” This proclamation piqued the interest of Yuki. “Oh? What do you have in mind?” 

“I’m going to ask and plan a bathing session with the rest of the other girls!” Once Akane stated unbeknownst to them the most mischievous smile formed on Haruhiko’s face. Did they really not notice his presence? Either way with this deadly info in mind soon the pilot’s greatest dreams would be coming true. “Oh, that sounds nice!” Yuki stated happily. “Yuki I’m going to be trusting you to make sure all the other guys know this will be reserved later in the day alright?” At the question Yuki nodded with affirmation and Akane quickly took her leave. 

Seeing Akane leave, Haruhiko started to walk over to where Yuki was. “Hey Yuki....” The question plaguing Haruhiko’s mind was answered as Yuki was startled a bit by being suddenly called out like that. “Oh! Haru I didn’t know you were here. Sorry about that....” Haruhiko just waved his arm a bit. “No worries! More importantly though.... I heard everything just now.” 

“Oh, so you already know to steer clear of this place later? Well, that makes my job a bit easier” Yuki responded with a small chuckle completely ignorant of the ulterior motives behind Haruhiko’s statement. “Oh, come on I bet there’s something else that your mind is telling you to do instead...” Haruhiko was oozing with mischief, but unfortunately for him the luckster wasn’t getting the picture. “.......Huh?” The ignorance Yuki was protruding was almost enough to make Haruhiko facepalm. 

“Come on man! You’re given a once in a lifetime chance here and you’re gonna just throw it away??!?” This outburst only served to increase Yuki’s confusion. “Once in a lifetime chance? What are you even talking about?” Haruhiko groaned rather loudly. “First row seats to witness this bathing session! That’s what I’m talking about!” Haruhiko stated loudly and thought he finally got the picture through to the luckster. “The bathing session is for the girls though.... Didn’t you hear that?” 

Silence was met with Yuki’s statement and Haruhiko couldn’t believe what was happening. Either the luckster is way too pure or stupid, and considering his performance at the class trial it was most likely the former. Haruhiko groaned once again in defeat. “Yes, I got that.... What I mean is we secretly watch them as they bathe.” Not even a second when hearing that statement, Yuki gasps and his face morphs into one of astonishment. “W-W-WHAT? HARU WE CAN’T DO THAT!!” Yuki practically screams in Haruhiko’s face which makes him jump a bit. “Of course, we can! This is every man’s dream! A-Also calm down you could cause a panic by shouting like that!” Yuki after taking a few deep breaths calmed down a bit. “S-Sorry, but um.......No we can’t do that.... It’s not right....” Yuki muttered out not very confidently much to Haruhiko’s displeasure. “......Well, you don’t have to join, but I’m going through with it, and there’s nothing you can say to stop me!” Haruhiko quickly rebounded from the disappointment of Yuki refusing. Yuki opened his mouth planning to retort in some way, but ultimately a sigh just escaped from him. “A-Alright I’ll just....be going now.” Yuki stated and took his exit leaving Haruhiko all by his lonesome. 

Haruhiko opted to actually search around a bit more just so he would have something to report at the meeting later. As it turned out though every corner of the bathhouse turned out to be completely useless as nothing of value was found and no clues were present to help aid them in their escape. Haruhiko would be feeling defeated if the consolation prize of the girl bathing session wasn’t still present in his mind. He was so excited that fantasies started plaguing his mind, ones that he was enjoying immensely. He was stuck in his own little world for quite some time, enough time had passed where someone else ended up showing up, but Haruhiko was oblivious to this fact due to his daydreaming. 

“.... Haru? What are you doing?” Satsuki voiced perked up which snapped Haruhiko back to reality. Once he turned to Satsuki her face morphed into one of worry. “Haru! Your nose is bleeding! Are you ok!??” Satsuki stated in worry, and caused Haruhiko to abruptly rub under his nose trying to get rid of the blood. “U-Uh yea I’m fine I just get random nosebleeds from time to time........It’s nothing to worry about.” Haruhiko attempted to dissuade the situation, but unluckily for him Satsuki was starting to put the dots together. “Are you sure? You were just standing there doing nothing, it’s almost like you were........” Satsuki abruptly stopped much to the displeasure of Haruhiko, and her face changed from one of concern to annoyance. “........Haru.........Were you thinking about something lewd?” The clown asked very bluntly which of course ended up completely blindsiding the pilot and left him quite speechless. “I’m going to take that silence as a yes” Satsuki’s voice was oozing with disappointment. “W-Wait you’re wrong I was-” Haru never got to finish that sentence as Satsuki swiftly interrupted him. “Nope nope nope. Not buying it especially after that reaction.” Satsuki paused then continued. “sigh I’m so disappointed in you Haru....” Haruhiko didn’t have much of a response to Satsuki, but in just a flash that annoyed look changed into a smile, one that looked harmless at first, but the pilot knew there was mischievous intent behind it. “Alright come on were going to the gym!” Satsuki grabbed Haruhiko’s arm at a surprisingly fast speed, and started to drag him to the exit with equally surprising strength. This action took Haruhiko by complete surprise to the point where he almost faceplanted to the ground. “Woah! W-Why the gym all of a sudden?” Haruhiko uttered out very much confused by about everything going on around him. “For your punishment of course!” Satsuki said with cheer while Haruhiko was fearing for what fresh hell, he was being dragged too this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor fool......Hopefully Satsuki will have some mercy lmao. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and apologies for the long wait hopefully it won't take me months to get the next chapter out.


	4. Unexpected Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingering regrets creep up on the pilot. Can the clown lift his spirits or will despair prevail?

As the group finally finished up investigating the time came for all of them to meet up, which everyone had shown up on time for…….except two individuals. Noticing this fact Tsurugi groaned very much, not amused at this revelation. “Those two are late again? What nonsense are they pulling now?” Ayame spoke up shortly after. “Maybe they found something important, and got caught up in it….” 

Tsurugi’s expression did not change and he still looked very much annoyed. “Or they're just fooling around again” Tsurugi let out a sigh and ultimately came to a decision. “We’ll proceed without them, and let them in on the info later. For now let’s start discussing what we found out.” At this there were no objections and the multiple students started discussing their findings about the second floor.

Meanwhile…….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhiko did not enjoy this one bit, not only was he dragged to the gym, but somehow Satsuki already was prepared with a circus ball and several plates that he had to balance on sticks...while also balancing on the circus ball. To which Harhuhiko was having a very hard time doing, he was barely able to stop the plates or his sorry ass from falling on the floor. 

“Go Haru Go!!!!!!!!!” Satsuki kept shouting to support Haruhiko, but in all honesty it was just making the poor pilot much more anxious. One plate was veering off balance, but luckily the pilot was able to notice fast enough to avoid the disaster before it even started. Once he fixed the balance of the plates he then ran into another problem with balancing himself on the circus ball, and was about to fall off but once again was able to get his bearing at the last second. This continues on for quite awhile having to deal with several close calls and Haruhiko wishes it would just end already. 

“Keep it up Haru! After all you wouldn’t want another nameplate accident!” Satsuki shouted accompanied by a small giggle at the spectacle she was watching. Though once those words were heard by the pilot, an indescribable expression formed on his face and he came to an abrupt standstill not paying any mind to the plates or circus ball under him. Due to this fact the plates started tumbling over to the ground and Haruhiko fell to the ground. A feeling of shock and confusion overcame Satsuki, but her reflexes were quick and she quickly darted over to the plates, and was barely able to catch all of them before they could break and another punishment would be issued. Though her arms were preoccupied with plates so she did not have the space or time to catch Haruhiko so she quickly turned over to him and shouted. 

“Haru are you o-” Satsuki’s words died in her throat as what she saw was very unexpected. Haruhiko was already sitting up, but his face had a blank expression and he was just staring at the ground. He wasn’t moving at all and didn’t seem to care about anything around him, it was like he was in his own little world. It was such a far cry from the usual carefree Haruhiko and Satsuki had no idea what to do. “H-Haru? What’s wrong?” 

No response.

Satsuki edged a bit closer to Haruhiko. “Are you hurt? T-That was a pretty big fall you had there…” 

Still no response.

“Haru….please say something.” Satsuki pleaded, her eyes fixed on Haruhiko with worry etched over her face.

“I’m sorry...” Haruhiko finally mumbled out, eyes still fixated on the ground. This response only served to increase the confusion within Satsuki. 

“Satsuki doesn't get it. Why are you saying sorry?” Satsuki then remembered the whole reason why they were at the gym. “OH! As long as you learned your lesson then it’s oka-” 

“It’s not that…” Haruhiko quickly interrupted Satsuki before further confusion would ensue.

“Then....what are you saying sorry for?” Satsuki asked with a tilt of her head.

Haruhiko’s blank expression changed into a frown that was full of sadness. “Kiyoka dying….Mitch being executed…...If I wasn’t such an idiot maybe….just maybe none of that wouldn’t have happened and they would still be here….” A feeling of despair was creeping into Haruhiko.

“That’s silly talk! Ayame already said it wasn’t your fault during the trial, and that leader would have been in trouble even without your mess up!” Satsuki spoke confidently trying to earnestly cheer up the pilot’s spirits.

Haruhiko shook his head in response. “Tsurugi is really capable and smart though. He saw through everything in Mitch’s plan, he probably could have stopped Mitch if he got the note instead…” A bit of moisture started to build at the edges of Haruhiko’s eyes. “....I’m sorry Kiyoka…” 

As a couple of tears fall down Haruhiko’s cheeks. Satsuki walks over to the pilot and takes a seat right next to him. “Haru… Stop focusing on the negative! If you keep thinking like that then you’ll be down in the dumps forever!” Satsuki flashed Haruhiko a huge grin. “Just be positive and we’ll all be able to find a way out of this place eventually!” Satsuki's voice was full of energy and hope, which Haruhiko didn’t understand especially after everything they saw and went through. 

“...How are you able to stay so positive even when we saw Mitch die right in front of us….” When Satsuki heard this question she closed her eyes and took a few moments to speak up again. “Satsuki is still sad that some of her friends died. Satsuki is also worried about her family…” Satsuki then opened her eyes and somehow gave the pilot an even bigger smile. “Satuski also knows how much sadness and anger can cause people to do things they regret. So Satsuki strives to keep all her friends happy since they all deserve to be happy, including you Haru!” 

Haruhiko just stared in shock at the clown. Not only was she extremely selfless, but even when faced with such dangerous odds she still makes her top priority to cheering up others. Haruhiko faced with such inspiring words couldn’t stop the little smile from showing on his face. 

“Thanks Satsuki, you sure know how to cheer a guy up.” Haruhiko would be lying if he said the lingering regrets were completely gone, but it was a start and he truly was grateful to the clown for all she does. 

“Anytime Haru! Satsuki wouldn’t let her awesome friend hanging!” Satsuki stated with cheer as she playfully elbowed Haruhiko on the arm. 

…Friend… The word stirred in Haruhiko’s mind and some feeling deep in Haruhiko’s body was feeling…off? Haruhiko didn’t understand exactly what it was, they were good friends after all, and nothing more...At least currently. So what is this off putting feeling? Haruhiko no matter how much he tried to decipher it came no closer to an answer, and anymore attempts were quickly stopped by Satsuki’s loud booming voice. 

“OH NO!!! THE MEETING!!!” Haruhiko just stared blankly at Satsuki not realizing what she was talking about, until it finally hit moments after.

“Oh jeez…Tsurugi is gonna kill us…” Haruhiko said with extreme dread as he had quite enough scolding from the cop at this point.

“Not if we hurry back! Come on Haru move those feet!!!” Once again Satsuki grabbed at Haruhiko’s arm, and quickly sprinted out of the room at high speeds while dragging the poor surprised pilot. History had a way of repeating itself, but Haruhiko didn’t mind so much. Even if this killing game sucked and more hard times were ahead at least he could take solace in having the clown being by his side through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! More bonding time! Sorry Tsurugi maybe someday they'll arrive to a meeting on time lul. Next chapter will finally have some other characters getting some spotlight! Which ones....only time will tell. Thanks for reading and catch you guys next time! :D


	5. Unexpected Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhiko wanting to keep the peace has some lucky encounters with those who left the group! Will his efforts to get them back into the group go rewarded or will he be shoved to the wayside?

Haruhiko let out a huge sigh. Being late to the meeting thankfully wasn’t a complete disaster besides the look of annoyance on the cop, but luckily both him and Satsuki had been caught up on the investigations with the findings of a workout room, library and power room being the key notes of interest. The influx of information had been a bit much for the pilot so while everyone else had filtered out of the dining room, he was still seated mulling over the thoughts plaguing his mind. Until he heard the door leading into the dining room open.

Kizuna Tomori walked in and once she noticed somebody was still in there audibly groaned, making her displeasure well known to the pilot. Without saying another word she makes her way into the kitchen leaving a very confused Haruhiko behind. Though the confusion was short lived as he remembered how determined Yuki was to reunite everyone again and he had found this to be a perfect chance to try and convince Kizuna to rejoin the group. With newfound determination in tow he got up and marched into the kitchen. 

Once Haruhiko entered the kitchen he was met with the sight of Kizuna chopping up some fruit. “What do you want Haruhiko?” Without even making his presence known, the cheerleader’s voice was full of venom behind it, and even with her back turned Haruhiko could imagine the death glare he would be giving her at this moment. “Um… I wanted to know how you were doing?” Hearing this question the cheerleader put down the knife she was using, and turned to the pilot with a smile which caught Haruhiko off guard. 

“Oh really? Well I’m just doing fantastic! Though there is just one problem.” Kizuna’s demeanor quickly changed which increased the ever growing confusion in Haruhiko. “H-huh? What um… problem are you referring to?” Haruhiko muttered out not really sure of where this was going. Though suddenly the cheerleader smile morphed into a harsh glare.

"You're the problem idiot! Didn't I make myself clear? I don't trust any of you so just go away!" Kizuna responded with ferocity which made Haruhiko wince a bit. 

"A-Actually that's why-" 

"Just stop!" Kizuna swiftly cut the pilot off. "You're pulling the same shit that Yuki tried, but it won't work! I'm not rejoining the fucking group, so just FUCK off!" Kizuna yelled at even greater ferocity which left Haruhiko speechless for a couple of moments. 

"Y-you don't need to be so angry…." Haruhiko muttered out. 

"Well if you idiots would just LEAVE me be like I said this morning, then we wouldn't be having this problem would we?" Kizuna then turned back to the tomato she was cutting up, and resumed making her dish hoping the pilot would finally get out. Sadly for her the pilot was persistent. 

"We're just concerned for you… We all think of you as our friend even if you're not a part of the group anymore." Haruhiko stated worryingly which caused Kizuna to laugh. 

"Oh really? Friends?" Kizuna scoffed, rolling her eyes. "More like you all want an easy target….I am NOT letting that happen!" Kizuna after saying that quickened her cutting being much more aggressive.

"That…" Haruhiko paused. "Another murder won't happen." 

"Oh really? You all can act buddy buddy, but I'm not falling for it, one of you is going to snap eventually and I'm not going to be involved!" Kizuna then abruptly stopped cutting, and a smirk formed on her face. "I wonder...you've been getting pretty close to Satsuki right? The question caught Haruhiko off guard due to the sudden topic shift, but he answered regardless. 

"Um...I guess? She's the one I hang out with the most soooooo...yeah. Why are you asking?" 

"Oh no reason~" Kizuna responded back innocently, but then suddenly shifted into a much more sinister tone. "Though you never really know. She could be planning something behind your back." Kizuna's words once registered by Haruhiko sent a shiver through his body.

"Well I'm sure she isn't planning anything bad! She's been trying to help lift everyone's spirits so there's no possible w-" 

"You really are the biggest idiot aren't you?" Once again Kizuna cut him off and turned towards him holding the most disgust one could muster on their face. 

"It's exactly the innocent ones you should be watching out for! They lead you into a false sense of security then strike you when your back is turned!" Kizuna stated with a mixture of anger and fear towards the pilot. 

"There's absolutely no way Satsuki is like that…at all." Haruhiko countered having full confidence in the clown being a kind person, but this only served to rile up Kizuna further.

"Keep telling yourself that, cause sooner or later she'll come at you with a knife before you can-" 

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" This time it was Haruhiko who cut off Kizuna with a very angry expression, which in turn left Kizuna speechless with her mouth gaping at the sudden shift the pilot just transitioned too. Seeing an opportunity to continue Haruhiko spoke up again. "Listen I- '' Haruhiko cut himself off and groaned still seething with anger. He looked away from Kizuna and felt he couldn't look at her anymore without his anger growing further. "It…doesn't matter we’re done talking…" Haruhiko said through gritting teeth as he fled from the kitchen before Kizuna could speak up. 

Haruhiko basically stomped his way through the hallway with even more anger than before. The words Kizuna was spouting rubbed him the wrong way, and the things she said Satsuki would do….it was just inconceivable there was no way she would do anything like that. Needless to say the thoughts were not going away, and with every minute his anger was growing. Due to this Haruhiko was unaware of his surroundings and almost walked right into another person, but luckily they were quick enough to avoid that disaster. 

"Hey imbecile I don't expect much from rabble like you, but you should at least look where you're going" The voice of Rei Mekaru snapped Haruhiko back to reality, but hearing that comment did not improve his mood in the slightest. 

"Oh...sorry Rei." Haruhiko apologized, but could not hide the anger on his face from Rei.

"Whatever not like it matters." Rei just rolled her eyes and started to walk away not really concerned with the pilot. 

"Hold up Rei! Do you have a minute to talk?" Haruhiko honestly was not in the mood to talk to her, but coincidentally Rei also defected from the group so he had another chance to convince someone. 

"No. I don't want to waste my time with an idiot like you, even worthless is more worth my time then someone like you." Rei after scoffing at Haruhiko just walked away not giving Haruhiko the time of day. So much for that….

Haruhiko let out a huge sigh looking very defeated, and didn't even have the energy to be angry anymore. All he wanted to do was go to bed and hope he would wake up in his house back to when he was happy, and the risk of death wasn't prevalent every waking moment. He kept on this defeated look just staring at the floor for an extended amount of time, so much so that footsteps were heard and another voice spoke up. 

"Haruhiko? Are you alright?" The voice belonged to none other Kinji Uehara who looked quite confused. 

“Oh. Yeah i’m fine just uh..spacing out a bit” Haruhiko said with a little chuckle.

“Hmmmmmm alright.” Kinji didn’t seem to buy that answer, but nevertheless accepted it and started to take his leave until Haruhiko spoke up again.

“Oh hey Kinji. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?” 

“I don’t see why not. What do you need?” The confirmation from Kinji was enough to lift Haruhiko’s spirits quite a bit. Finally a bit of success amidst all of the insults and failures. A sigh of relief for Haruhiko and he smiled at the priest. 

“So I know Tsurugi said to leave the group if you didn’t agree with him, but would you consider ever rejoining?” Haruhiko asked with a slight bit of worry on how Kinji would respond. The priest didn’t respond right away, and instead looked away seemingly deep in thought. After a few moments he finally answered. 

“It’s a possibility. However currently I have no reason to join back, since our viewpoints differ greatly, and with how…” Kinji paused briefly. “...Aggressive Tsurugi can be revolving that, I doubt he would even let me join back.” 

“There’s still a chance! Yuki brought it up with him, and he might consider it!” Haruhiko stated a bit too loudly letting his eagerness slip through a bit.

“Even so... I don’t condone his actions, and even if I was welcomed back I would be reluctant to do so.” Kinji spoke very bluntly which didn’t surprise Haruhiko, but seeing the lack of cooperation dashed his hopes by a small margin. 

“Everyone working together would help all of us though.” Haruhiko argued very much, still determined to try to sway the priest’s decision.

“I understand that, but this tension won’t magically disappear even if I agree to rejoin. I still will disagree with his ideals as things go on, and there’s a possibility that it will make matters worse.” Kinji’s rebuttal made Haruhiko wince a bit in disappointment. 

“I see….” Haruhiko let out a sigh. “So you’ll still be acting on your own then?” At Haruhiko’s question Kinji once again didn’t answer immediately once again mulling over something, after a few moments he spoke up once again. 

“For now yes, but things can change, maybe sometime in the future I'll change my mind. For now though I believe it’s best to stay separated. Is that all you needed from me?” 

“Yeah that’s all I wanted to ask…” Haruhiko replied to Kinji with very little energy and a glum expression.

“Very well I shall take my leave then. Have a good day Haruhiko.” Kinji then walked away leaving the pilot alone once again in the hallway. This time however he quickly shrugged off the sadness and made the trek to his room for some much needed rest.

Once he entered his room, and locked the door he clumsily makes his way to the bed and plops onto it clearly showcasing his exhaustion from the long day. Almost nothing right came out of this day, and the constant worrying of those three kept him on edge even as he was trying to rest. “Nobody else will die. Nobody else will die. Nobody else will die.” Haruhiko kept repeating to dissuade the worries, but the little speckle of doubt still existed, and it instilled terror within the pilot. Only time would tell if the hope would last or shatter into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Haruhiko really can't catch a break can he? Pretty happy I could get one last update before the end of year lol. Speaking of that I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/holidays and have an amazing New Year! Once again since I'm a broken record lmao, thank you all for reading I greatly appreciate it. :) 
> 
> Next time: The idiot trio and their shenanigans! ;)


	6. Unexpected Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhiko coming across a monocoin leads to an interesting set of events ending in an even more interesting and unlikely trio of students!

DING DONG BING BONG 

The morning announcement played as usual with the annoying voice of Monokuma that all of the students wished would disappear forever, sadly however it was another morning and they were still trapped in this killing game. Haruhiko’s eyes peered open groggily. He let out a yawn and wiped some drool that escaped from his mouth, and got up to get ready for the day. Something caught his eye however before he was able to do such a thing, a small object was beneath the dresser, once he took a closer look it seemed to be one of those monocoins. Haruhiko remembered Yuki exclaiming to him before how he was able to use these things at the antique store, but this was the first time Haruhiko found one so he hadn’t had a chance to try it out. Guess making a small stop at the antique’s store was on the bucket list today as he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning meeting went as expected with nothing really new being brought up, everyone ate and went about their ways including Haruhiko who was making his way to the antique store. Once he arrived he noticed another individual was already there. Teruya Otori seemed deep in concentration as he kept looking over the several objects within the room that he didn’t even seem to notice Haruhiko’s presence. 

“Hey Teruya what’s up?” Haruhiko nonchalantly called out to the merchant which caused him to jump and sequel a high pitched scream, once Teruya turned around and finally picked up on Haruhiko’s presence his nerves let loose a bit. 

“Oi Haru what’s the big idea sneaking on me like that?” Teruya annoyingly stated very clearly not pleased with the pilot at the moment. Haruhiko tilted his head with clear confusion on his face. 

“Sneak up? All I did was say hi! Not my fault you weren’t paying attention to me coming in.” 

“Whatever...It doesn't matter anyways.” Teruya shrugged off the conversation, turning his back and focusing his attention on the copious objects once again. Haruhiko was befuddled to say the least, this type of behavior was…..odd and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Nevertheless he paid it no mind for a moment and inserted the coin into the MonoMono Machine. The sounds of clicking and clunking were constant until it suddenly stopped and finally dispensed the prize that Haruhiko was waiting for, which turned out to be……..A bag of potato chips? That’s it? Really? This bear really loved fucking with them huh? The pilot took the bag and opened it scanning the contents. It seemed normal enough and he started munching on some of the chips. He took a few steps towards the exit until the voice of Teruya sprang up once again. 

“You didn’t take anything from here did you Haru?” The question caught the pilot off guard, but he answered nonetheless. “Nope barely ever even came in here. Why?” The merchant’s face flashed with a bit of worry. 

“I’ve been taking inventory of this place ever since the last trial and….” The merchant paused a bit seemingly in hesitation. “I think someone took some rope and other supplies…” The worry grew moreso after the merchant uttered those words. The pilot quickly caught on to what the merchant was thinking. 

“You don’t think….?” Haruhiko started to say. 

“It’s a possibility ain’t it?” Teruya stated the worry in his voice growing. “I was thinking of telling the others about this during the next meeting…” 

“Wait wait hold on! You should make sure you didn’t make a mistake! If this is just a false alarm then everyone will get even more worried than they already are for no reason.” At the assertion a deadpan look of annoyance briefly crossed Teruya’s face.

“I already rechecked like twenty times….But fine I’ll do it again…” Once again Teruya plunged into the copious amount of materials scattered throughout the room checking every nook and cranny with extreme focus. Haruhiko opted to stay quiet, but he couldn’t help but be amazed at the efficiency the merchant was showcasing at this moment. He whisked through the pile of items with so much precision seeming to keep mental tabs on everything and at such a good speed, even several different people working together on this would have a hard time keeping up with Teruya on this. After about 20 minutes of this the merchant approached the pilot once again. 

“Yeah I’m sure there’s stuff missing especially the rope….that concerns me considering what Mitch did…” Hearing about the past events made both individuals shiver at the prospect of another murder happening. 

“I-Alright since I saw you do it, I doubt you would have made a mistake on this. However!” Haruhiko took a breath trying to keep himself composed. “I still don’t think telling the others is a good idea, I mean they’ll panic right and who knows maybe someone took it for other reasons rather then…..murder.” 

“Really? I don’t know Haru that seems unlikely. Besides Tsurugi would have a better chance at figuring this out then us.” Hearing the cop’s name made Haruhiko practically scoff. 

“Yeah he’d figure this out and then make everything worse by dividing us even more! Teruya I’m telling you letting him know about this will only lead to more bad stuff happening!” 

“Oh? So we should just wait and do nothing while a possible murder plan might be happening at this very moment? You’re being ridiculous Haru! We need to tell Tsurugi and the others for everyone’s safety!” Teruya fired back with similar ferocity and the tension between the two was growing.  
“You’re being too paranoid. Nobody would try it especially after what happened to Mitch!” 

“You’re being too stubborn. We should be careful so what happened to Mitch doesn't ever happen again!” This conversation quickly took a turn to an argument and as Haru was about to fire another statement at Teruya, all of a sudden the door flung open revealing…

“HARU TERUYA EMERGENCY EMERGENCY!!!” Satsuki’s voice pierced the two’s ears at full throttle, leaving them dumbfounded and confused. 

“W-What happened Satsuki?!?!” Haruhiko squealed out all tension he had towards the merchant dissipating in place of anticipation. 

“It’s awful! Satsuki went to the gym to go run around, but Satsuki realized something horrible!!!! She doesn't know how to play any sports!!!!” Once Haruhiko and Teruya heard this the underlying feeling of worriement was gone and just bold faced confusion was present. 

“Huh?” Both of them said at the same time.

“Satsuki is serious and she needs help! Haru help Satsuki this is a life or death situation right hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!” Satsuki was practically pleading to the pilot.

“Uh” Haruhiko couldn’t find the words for a few moments, still shocked at this so-called ‘emergency’ the clown was having. “S-Sure I can teach ya no problem.” At hearing this the clown was jumping with joy and glee. 

“Yay! Satsuki is saved by Haru who descended from his plane from heaven to bestow upon her the godly knowledge of sportsdom!!!!” 

“Satsuki just….what?” Haruhiko really could not come up with anything better to say at whatever nonsense the clown was spewing.

“Satsuki said she got saved by Haru who des-” 

“Never mind!” Haruhiko quickly cut her off, giving up on actually getting an explanation at this point.

“Okie dokie” Satsuki then turns toward Teruya. “Do you want to join us Teruya?” 

“Uh sure why not? S-Sounds like fun” Teruya stuttered a bit, also still unsure how to take this situation currently. 

“Fantabulous! With the combined efforts of all three of us we shall become legends that everyone will be unable to bask in our sportly prowess!” Satsuki proclaimed, starting to head to the door. “Come on you peasants, there’s no time to waste!” As Satsuki said that she blitzed through the exit being as full of energy as ever. Teruya immediately took this opportunity to ask the question, pressing his mind ever since Satsuki entered. 

“Haru how are you able to keep up with her? I didn’t understand half of what she was doing!” All in response that Haru could give the tiny merchant was a shrug. 

“I guess I got kind of used to it? At this rate I’ll be just as crazy as her soon enough” Haruhiko jokingly stated much to the displeasure of Teruya. 

“I hope not...I can barely handle one Satsuki another one would just be downright impossible to keep up with!” While Teruya was distressed about this, Haruhiko patted him on the shoulder with encouragement. 

“It’ll be fine! Just become crazy like us and you won’t have to worry about a thing!” Haruhiko boldly stated with a huge shit eating grin. 

“Aw heck no.” As Teruya pleaded, it was at this moment he knew it was too late as Haruhiko started pushing him out the door towards the gym.

“It’s time for you to get the FULL Satsuki experience.” The pilot said with innocence, but behind that grin was a mischievous arua that could be comparable to the clown. Teruya gulped in fear at what was about to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duo of idiots has evolved into the trio of idiots now we got TRIPLE THE STUPIDITY lmao. This was meant to have more shenanigans, but it's been awhile and I decided to leave that for the next update so that I don't leave this story hanging for too long. Hope the new year is treating you all well and I'll see you all next time for some more shenanigans featuring these idiots. :)


End file.
